Cookies
by MiniFeverency
Summary: Fang's POV. Max asks Fang to help her bake cookies, but things don't go as expected. When do they ever for the flock? Post-MAX. One-shot. R&R. I got a LITTLE carried away with the FAX from Fang's POV, bee tee dubs. ha.


Max shuffled her feet as she spoke, making me really really _really _want to kiss her. Most of the things she had been doing lately made me want to do that. She's just so... Cute. Ha. What a funny way to describe Max, with her fiery eyes and quick fists. Her brunette hair fell over her shoulder and covered half her face, the light shining agains its sun-lock highlights. It shined from her recent care for it and the ends still were dripping slightly on her pink shirt with holes in the back for her impressive wings. Her golden eyes stayed downward.

_Fang, you're not even listening to her!_ I heard someone scold in my head. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

_Out, Angel._ I growled, making her cringe from her post on the top of the stairs. We were staying at Dr. Martinez's house momentarily. Max hadn't been able to leave her mother alone since we got her back. Today had been the first day she even let her out of the house alone for her job.

"You know, just as a surprise for when she gets back." Max finished off, giving me a sheepish look. Oh, God, whatever MAX was sheepish about meant that I wasn't going to be too thrilled about it. I really wished then that I hadn't been ogling at her and maybe had actually been listening. I snorted. I could practically hear Angel's laughter up the stairs.

"I doubt that any one related to you, Max, would enjoy surprises." I smirked as her blush increased at her name. I couldn't help smirking at her reactions to little things like that now days. She tilted back her head defiantly at me, her eyes hard with a challenging glare.

"It's just cookies, Fang. What? Are you scared that you're going to get flour all over your black atire?" She teased, her arms crossing. I could practically see her snapping her fingers in a Z formation and "Uh-huh"ing. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever, Max." I muttered and grabbed an apron. She followed suit and grabbed the other one. I looked in the pantry, a momentary smirk barely playing at my face. Max caught it, of course and sent me a questioning look. I took the folded piece of white cloth and aired it out before propping it on top of Max's flurry of hair. She glared at me as I propped it up, laughing inwardly. "Well, don't you look cute enough to eat." I stopped right after the words left my mouth, not really sure I had even thought that before spilling it. I could feel my neck heat up slightly. Only Max could make me blush.

Max was blushing as well, glaring at me with a dignified expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, her blush intensifying ten times easily. My eyes brightened up as I tried to grab up her attention. "What?" I asked, smirk in place. Maybe if I can get her to move on from my stumble, she wouldn't think of me as an idiot. She turned away angrily and walked over to the bowls. She slammed down the oil so hard I thought it was going to blow its lid. I rolled my eyes and walked up behind her, snatching the egg carton away before she could crush them all.

"Ma-ax." I said in a sing-song tone, trying to make her spill her thoughts. It was a hard job, but hey, someone had to do it. "Come on." I soothed. "I just admitted to you being cute, the least you can do is tell me what made you blush so hard."

She whipped around quickly, making her hair flash behind her and her eyes boared into mine. She lifted a finger and pointed at my chest. "I. Am. Not. Blushing. Over. You." She took a deep breath and let it loose, making hairs stand up on my neck. There's that urge to kiss her again. "Don't be so self-concieted." She said in a more calmed tone with her head cocked. God, she was so _cute._

"Well, then what are you blushing over?" I asked calmly, leaning my face closer to hers. What would she have done if I had kissed her right then? Would she have smacked me or not mind? I let her smell that was just... Max wash over me. I wanted to hold my breath and keep a piece of her there forever.

Wow. Pretend you never read that.

"N-Nothing." She stumbled, her big golden eyes wide and startled by my sudden closeness. "I was just... Thinking."

"About what?" I breathed, resting my hands on either side of her while resting them on the stove and leaning forward, towering over her like I can now days. It was great how I could do that now.

She blinked rapidly and opened her mouth, making me not thinking too much about talking as much as other things. Before she could speak, my eyes widened and I yanked away from the stove and ran to the sink like a bat out of hell. I took a deep breath as soon as cool water hit my skin and leaned against the counter in relief. Max was still there, her eyes wide for different reasons and a disbelieving smirk took a place on her pink lips. She wanted to laugh, I could tell. "Just go ahead." I growled, letting the water soothe my poor skin. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some ice. I let out a hiss of pain as she lowered it on my palm.

"It's about time Mr. Smooth has his moves douped." She said haughtily with a smirk as she gently pressed the ice to my palm. It was crazy to think that those hands had formed fists that had been thrown at our previous foes. Was it strange that I wanted to kiss those too? Good Lord, I'm losing my mind...

"Mr. Smooth? I didn't know you thought so highly of me." I gave her a half-smile that normally turned her cheeks a healthy rose color. She rolled her eyes and pressed the ice harder into my skin, subjecting a small hiss from me. I kept my smile though. I wondered just _how_ high she thought of me...

She peeked through her brown glowing hair at me, catching me with those molten gold eyes. Why did she have to be so gorgeous? I smiled faintly at her and she blushed and looked back to my hand. "Can you still help me make cookies?" She asked after clearing her throat. I nodded and watched her gently dab dry my hand. She saw me watching her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I think it's healed." I stated, watching her blush and hide her face again. I swear, I had no idea what was making her so bashful. It was quite... Un-Max-like. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pulled back, dropping my hand. I could tell she was nervous. It was obvious in the way she held her small shoulders and the way her hair was able to fall down into her face. She tucked it back again quickly, adding to my theory. I sighed and stood next to her, taking the liberty and cracking the next egg.

She stood, face blank and waited for me to finish before turning towards me for the mixer. I gripped it, causing her to look into my eyes and held onto it even as she tried to rip it from my grasps. "What's up?" I asked her, watching as her lips formed a straight line. I wanted to groan and punch a wall when I realized she wasn't going to tell me. And if I inquired again, it would become a thing of pride and she'd become even more pissed off with me. Why did she have to be so difficult?

I narrowed my eyes at her and she did the same before finally taking the mixer from me. She turned back to her task, the fluffy white hat falling awkwardly to the side. I propped it up again, subjecting another glare from Max before she continued to mix whatever that stuff was. Was it just me or is unmixed cookie dough the most disgusting thing you've ever seen? I scrunched up my nose and watched as Max's glowing eyes followed her hands in the circle. She was making sure she didn't make a mess. Out of impulse, I grabbed a pinch of flour and dropped it on the now-cooled stove.

Her eyes imediately left her work and glared at me, staring me down as I tried to hold back my broad grin. She grabbed a near towel and swiped it up, flicking the extra dust in my face before proceeding with her previous engagement. I glared at her and then down at my shirt, pulling it from my body. "Max." I growled, and her golden eyes met mine with faux innocence as she took in my now-grey shirt. She went back to her mixing and her shoulders shook with barely controled laughter. "You're going to wish you never did that." I promised, right before pulling the edge of her hat over her eyes and head.

She let out a squeal of surprise and turned towards me while swinging her arms and the mixer. I was almost frightened she was going to hit me on accident. She pulled off the hat and lowered the mixer to point towards me. "Is that a threat?" I teased, watching her eyes light up in a way that made the seem even more soft-gold than before. She shook her head.

"That's my own promise." She snarled playfully, taking a step towards me. I looked towards the living room, ready to make the great dash but she seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. She lunged, and in the process brought me and the oil bottle down with her. We both sat there, now covered in the slick liquid both of us had forgotten to replace the top on and in complete disbelieve. Plus, I kind of didn't want to move. She was resting on my chest, her eyes wide and her smile was surprised. Over all, it made me want to kiss her, _yet again_. I wanted to groan in frustration. Why were hormones so... Powerfull?

She finally realized her position and her cheeks flared with that beautiful pink that trailed down her neck like rose petals. She attempted to pull herself up by pushing up off the slippery floor and just fell right back on top of me again. I grabbed her waist with my hands and steadied her. "Wow there." I murmured, and I noticed her eyes linger a bit too long on my mouth. I smirked without thinking and her sweet stare turned into a burning glare in miliseconds. She sat up finally and reached for the side of counter. I followed up with her, laughing as she slipped and stumbled. She did the same for me as I almost tripped over my own feet.

Slowly, we reached our poor cookies and as she grabbed for them, she fell. I reached out for her, pulling her close to me and switching places so I took the fall. She looked at me with her big surprised golden eyes and she _burst out laughing._

In her hair were glops of our horribly disgusting cookie dough and it dropped over onto my hair and face. She let out a long laugh and I found myself cracking up at her as well. She always had a way with making me laugh. Sure, I don't normally show it, but Max amuses me, extremely. Soon, we were both laughing so hard we were crying. She rested her head on my shoulder and drew used her index finger to draw a smiley face out of cookie dough on my black shirt. It ended up looking even more ridiculous than I could have imagined and I started laughing all over again. I mean, I knew the poor kid couldn't draw, but that's just sad.

Instead of getting offended like the normal Max would have, she simply smiled playfully at me and took a scoop of cookie dough off my chin before popping it in her mouth. I let my gaze drift there for a second longer than Max must of thought proper, because she wacked my arm and cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're alowed to stare, but I'm not?" I snarked without really thinking. How did she do that to me?

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You can stare, just not at my mouth like it's cheese and sausage pizza with onions." She said back, making me laugh lightly. I propped myself back on my elbows and looked at her for a second longer than was necessary, just trying to memorize her body and her cocky smile.

"I think I like your mouth better than cheese and sausage pizza, with or without onions." I grumbled, suddenly stunned by just how beautiful she really was. How could the girl even walk in public without everyone wanting her like I did? As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I had the strangest urge to keep her where she was for forever. I wanted her to be my miracle and no one elses. I wanted to _protect _her, with a fiber of my being.

She scoffed and I noticed her hand rubbed against my chest, causing fire to burn through my body. "Well, aren't you the charmer?"

I smirked. "So it's working?" I asked, giving her a poke on the nose and blobbing it with cookie dough in the process. She smiled at me and to my growing surprise, leaned in closer to my face.

"Maybe..." She breathed. I seriously couldn't think straight. Did I smell cherry lip gloss, or was that seriously just my imagination running away with my hormones again? That happens quite a lot in her pressence. I couldn't handle when she was like this. It was too... Perfect. It made me almost forget that she actually had ran away from me not too long before this. I subconsiously leaned into her thriving charm that captivated me like a tidal wave. It was sudden and quick, but almost peaceful as it was chaotic. I wanted more.

"Maybe not..." She pulled away, biting her lip. I rolled my eyes and gripped her head in my hands before roughly pulling her against me. Her legs stradled my waist as her light eyes widened yet again. Hell, even I was surprised by my actions. I sighed inwardly. _No backing out now._ I thought to myself. Hopefully. I didn't want any munchkins listening in. That would be disasterous. I could see it now. _Max, what's sex?_ Oh sweet God in Heaven.

I pulled her closer, noticing how uneven her breathing was. Did I do that to her? I would have smirked if the same hadn't have happened to me as I watched her eyes drift off and she trailed her mouth over mine lightly. God, she was driving me crazy. I kissed her tentively, making her smile again before I kissed her again. Her hands went into my hair as she leaned in even more, letting her warm mouth press against mine. I could feel the skin of her leg from her hiked shorts brushing against my jeans and I shivered in response.

Her body pressed against mine, making me want her even closer. I could definitely taste cherry lip gloss, so it hadn't been my imagination. That sly bird with her sneaking of the lip gloss. (Haha. Get it? Bird? Because we're... God, now I see why Max always fails at those jokes in her books...) I pulled her to my side and swapped positions with her all without breaking contact. Dang, I'm good.

One of her hands played with the hair at the base of my neck as her other pulled out of my hair and ran down my neck as she successfully rose goosebumps with her tongue dancing in my mouth. Christ Almighty. My hands undid the strap of her apron and I pulled it off without a problem and flung it away. She grinned at me, her lips a red-ish color. I couldn't help but smile knowing I was the cause of that.

I stole her mouth again, letting my hands slowly trail up and down her sides. I brushed bare skin and froze when Max moaned against my mouth, expecting to get punched. Instead, I got Max wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling her body amply against mine again, making fire burn everywhere. I pulled away slighty, surprised by this new developement. If you could turn Max on enough, she didn't mind you being a sexist pig. I wanted to laugh but instead I kissed down her neck, letting my fingers trail over her stomach. She murmured something unintelligable and I forgot to ask about it again.

My fingers trickled softly over her lower stomach, brushing her warm skin and slowly pushing her shirt up. I let my fingertips trail over her hips and pressed my lips against hers. Her fingers snaked their way into my hair, keeping me trapped in the position, only letting my fingers push up her shirt farther. Her warm tongue tickled my own as I kissed her. She moaned again as my fingertips ran over her rib cage. I could feel her heart pounding, so close to my own that was thrumming.

Then, a very adult-like throat clear broke through the empty space filled with our gasping and we froze.

I said every single curse word I knew in my head as I pulled away from Max and looked up at Dr. Martinez. She gave us a dissaproving look and I reallized just then how this must look. Hmm... Max's legs were still wrapped around my waist and one of her hands had crept into the back of my floured shirt while her own oil-soaked shirt was pushed up to nearly her chest. Max's golden eyes were wide in complete embarrassment and surprise. Her mouth was red and certain places on her neck were red from where I had sucked her skin too hard. I'm not even going to start on her oil-filled, cookie-doughed face.

I clucked my tongue and pulled away, breaking Max's hold on me since she was frozen in place. "Hi, Dr. Martinez. Uh, we were just making you cookies." I tried, shaking the cookie dough out of my hair nervously, my entire body red from head to toe.

She dropped her bag on the counter and sighed. "Teenagers. God, help me."

* * *

**I made Max have gold eyes. Yeah, I know. THEN, also, I made Max cute and shy. :] I just felt like it. Don't judge me. THEN, I have no idea where the other bird kids are... Or Ella for that matter... So, yeah. :] Who cares? That's the reason this is all FAX-afied. :]**

**Review por favor,  
minifeverency**


End file.
